The Matchmaking Project
by LolGizzmo55
Summary: Mirajane wants Hesper (OC) to get all her ships together! But will she do it without hurting herself in the process? Heh heh, Yeah, probably not...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Just this story! (And Hesper my character!)**

 **AN: Yay! Another brand new fanfic! Anyway, this one is definitely a multi chaptered fanfiction. I hope y'all like it!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter One- Gajevy's Matching Colors**

An 18 year old girl was rushing off the train in Mongolia station, so that she would be able to get to Fairy Tail, one of the most famous guilds in all of Fiore. This girl was about 5 foot 7, with short, hot pink hair. She was wearing a dress with a yellow top and cyan bottom. She also wore goggles (similar to Edo-Natsu's) on her head. She had gray tights and leather knee high boots.

 _Oh my gosh, I can't wait! I'm gonna join Fairy Tail! The most famous of wizards come from there! I just hope I don't stammer, there are probably so many people…_ Hesper thought to herself as she opened the doors to her favorite guild.

"Hi there! My names Mirajane! Would you like to join the guild? I've never seen you here before …" The Demon Take Over mage said to the girl.

"H-Hi! My name is H-Hesper! And y-yes! I would L-LOVE to!" Hesper said as she walked over to the bar, blushing due to her shyness.

"Are you alright?" The mage behind the bar asked; a questioning look on her face.

"N-No. I-I always get n-nervous around n-new people… I'm getting b-better though!"

"Oh! Well, at least you are! Don't worry; you'll warm up quick to everyone here soon! Where would you like your mark? Wait, but first, what kind of magic do you have?" Mira asked her curiously.

"I-I have Requipt: Wing Magic! It's similar to Titania's magic, except I requipt wings instead of armor… which is kinda self explanatory…" Hesper blushed and looked around, wondering where the famous Erza Scarlet could be.

"Well, that's pretty cool! Now, where would you like your mark?" Mira asked again.

"Oh um… How about right here…?" Hesper pointed to her right side of her neck. _Maybe Mira-chan's right, I'm already not stammering…_

"Ok! Nice spot. My younger brother, Elfman, has his mark on the left side of his neck… There you go! Hey everybody!" Mira shouted at the guild.

"What Mira-chan?" Almost everybody replied.

"We've got a new guild member here! Her names Hesper, and you guys better be nice to her!"

"Ok Mira-chan! Hi Hesper!" Everybody shouted back looking at their newest member, while she did everything she could to hide her now flushed red face. "So Hesper-chan… Do you want to go get a job at the request board? Or do you want to help me with some thing first…?" Mirajane asked slyly, knowing that the girl probably wouldn't refuse to help her first.

"Uhm… What do you have in mind…?" the newest mage asked, already regretting asking her question..

"Well… Do you see that small bluenette over there?

o~o~o~o

"H-Hello! Mirajane t-told me your n-name was Levy. M-My names Hesper (though y-you probably already h-heard her yell my n-name to everybody a-already…)! I'm n-new here to the guild and I-I was wondering if you'd… Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Hesper had walked over to the bookworm and started talking to her with no luck. Levy had her head stuck in a book, like she always did.

"If you want to try to talk to Shrimp, then you got take away the book, stupid." Replied a deep voice in Hesper's ear.

"GAHHH!"

"Gezz, do ya have to be so loud? Name's Gajeel. I also seem to still be the only sane one here…" Gajeel mumbled.

"H-Hi… My names H-Hesper." Said the girl, terrified, forgetting that everyone already knew.

"Already heard. That Demon never seems to shut up… Anyway, if you're trying to get the Shrimps attention, take away her book." Gajeel mumbled.

"Oh. But why would I do that…? That's not very nice…"

"Aw gezz, everybody here is a buncha sissies." He growled as he snatched the book out of Levy's hands.

"Hey! Gajeel! Come on, give it back!" She squeaked, standing up, trying to grab the book out of the Iron Dragon Slayer's hands, but he just held it above his head.

"Shrimp, this nice girl is askin' you to show her around, so why doncha?" He said sarcastically to her, seemingly sounding mean, but to trained eyes like Hesper's, she saw that he'd do anything for her attention…

o~o~o~o (Fifteen minutes earlier…)

"Yes, what about her?" Hesper asked the sly looking Mirajane.

"Well, she loves books." The she-demon replied.

"I can see that."

"But, rumor has it that that man over there…" Mira points over to a man with a large black mane of hair, and crimson eyes.

"Yeah…?" She replied looking at him, sounding terrified.

"He has a huge crush on her, and she loves him back more than any of her books, and I've been trying with all my might to get them together, but I'll be damned I just can't do it!" Mira screamed whispered in her ear.

"Why are you whispering in my ear, why can't you say this out loud?" The girl whispered back.

"Because if I do, then he will hear me! He's a Dragon Slayer, which means that all Dragon Slayers have heightened senses. So, I don't want him hearing our conversation."

"Oh. So what do you want me to do about their little crushes?"

"Well…" Mira whispered, with an evil glint in her eye. "I want you to get them together."

"How the hell am I gonna to do that?! He looks like he's gonna make me his next meal!" The shy mage replied back.

"I don't care how you do it, just get those two together! …Though I suggest not getting either of them jealous, cuz that would probably be the death of you. I'll even pay you…"

Hesper thought about this for a second before replying. "How much…?"

o~o~o~o (Back to present)

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say so?" Levy blushed, jabbing the huge man in the stomach with her elbow. That, of course, didn't work, because he was practically made out of iron. She rubbed her now slightly bruised elbow.

"H-Hello Levy! Did you already hear Mirajane say my name, or do I need to re-introduce myself?" Hesper looked between the two. _Yeah, I can see now why Mira wanted me to get these two together; they seem to work perfectly… Sorta… I don't see why though she would get me out of all the other people in the guild to do this… I'm brand new here!_ _But maybe that's the reason..._

"No, it's alright, I heard her before starting to read my new book. I'll show you where everything is and who everybody is too! Come on!" The small bookworm grabbed the taller mage and led her out of the sight of Gajeel, while he growled about stupid books and new girls that were too loud for his liking…

Levy showed her every nook and cranny of the guild, even her special little library spot.

"Now you know not to sit there when I'm studying." She winked at Hesper.

"Studying what exactly? You told me everybody's magic but your own." She replied.

"I use Solid Script magic. I write out words to use in battle. I can also rewrite runes, which comes in handy if Freed's trying to trap people… Like when the battle of Fairy Tail happened…" She explained to the new mage what that was exactly and what she did to help the other mages.

"So you had that Gajeel guy watch over you the entire time?" Hesper asked, a little curious on how the pair actually met.

"Yeah, it was kinda silly… Then again, Jet and Droy do it all the time. They always like to cheer me on whenever I am deciphering something. It can get pretty annoying and distracting after a while though…" The small mage explained.

"Oh. How did you guys meet anyway?"

"Well, those two have kinda always been there since the beginning…"

"No. I meant how did you and Gajeel meet?" Hesper asked shyly.

"Oh… Uhm, well, long story short… He tortured me and my friends on our first encounter… But I've forgiven him since then… I may even like him… Oh Mavis! Don't tell anyone I said that please!" She whispered; face palming herself due to her big mouth.

"Oh my… But… you like him? I could actually tell by the way you two interact with each other… its strangely adorable." Hesper whispered back.

"Huh? How can you tell? I thought I've been keeping that secret real tied up!" Levy whined, now blushing scarlet.

"Oh, well, one of my Requipt Wings has the power to spot people that like each other…"

"Which one is that?"

"My Rose Wings… You wanna see?"

"Yes! Actually, I think everyone will want to see your magic, because you haven't shown anybody here yet."

"Great idea! (And then I can prove to you that Gajeel likes you too!)" Hesper whispered the last part to herself in excitement.

"What was that?" Levy asked.

"Oh, nothing!"

"Well, Come on, let's go!" Levy grabbed the new mages hand and they both ran out of the library.

o~o~o~o

Levy shouted out to the now noisy crowd in the guild hall: "Hey, everybody! Who wants to see Hesper's powers? They are really cool!" and half of everyone decided to take a look.

Only problem for the Requipt Wings mage was that she was well… Super shy. That was why she stammered whenever she met someone new… Also it was hard for her to concentrate with all the different colored eyes staring at her.

"GAHHH! Why is everybody staring at me like that?! GO AWAY!" Hesper cried, hiding underneath the closest table, hugging her knees and burring her face in them in an attempt for everyone to obey and leave her alone.

"Hey, Loud Mouth, why'd you hide?" Gajeel growled at her.

"C-Cuz I'm shy… and I-I can't concentrate with everybody staring at me like that…" Hesper said, her voice being muffled because her face was still hidden by her knees.

"Well, why didn't you say that you are so shy!? You don't really need to show us if you don't wanna…" Levy said, crawling underneath the table to join her, hugging her knees close to her chest as well.

"Well, cuz I thought you already knew being so smart. I can show you, j-just you, under here if you want me to…"

"Why just me?" The small bookworm replied.

"Cuz it's easier if only one or two people are watching, not half the guild!" The shy mage said.

"Oh. Then do you mind if Gajeel sees it too? Cuz he's seems to have crawled under the table with us… Along with PantherLily too…" Levy mumbled to her.

"Uh, sure. Yeah, I can show two people and a cat!" She said excitedly.

"I'm an Exceed I'll have you know." PantherLily replied to the statement in his unnaturally deep voice that such a small Exceed shouldn't have.

"EEE! He can t-talk! Oh… S-Sorry… Anyway, Requipt Magic: Rose Wings!" Hesper shouted, a little too loud for the Dragon Slayer's liking (again), since they were all crammed underneath a what appeared to be a very large table.

"Tch, do ya have to yell so freakin loud?" He growled at her.

"Yes I do." She replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"So how do these wings work?" Levy said in an excited voice, eager to learn a new type of magic.

"Well, anyone that is the same color though my eyes show a potential match up, or a couple if you will. If you both place your hands on either one of my wings, you'll be able to see then what I'm talking about." The girl with the rose colored wings said.

Gajeel, PantherLily, and Levy then took a hold of each of the girls wings, blinked a couple of times, and then they looked out from underneath the table to see that everyone was all sorts of different colors.

"Wow! This is soooo cool!" Whispered a now super excited Levy.

"Yes indeed. And my, my Gajeel, what a lovely color of silver you are. Same to you Levy." PantherLily snickered, pointing at the two with his free paw.

The two looked down to see that he was right; each was a nice shade of silver, both the exact same color as the other.

"Gehehe, well Shrimp, guess this means we are a match…" Gajeel grinned at her, giving her his very unique laugh.

"Y-yeah, I guess your right…" Levy whispered, blushing bright red.

"What? You don't wanna be with me?" Gajeel said, sounding a tiny bit disappointed.

"Who said anything about that?" Hesper started to giggle.

"Whadda mean, Loud Mouth?! You stay outta this!" Gajeel roared at her, grabbing Levy's hand and stormed out of the guild, PantherLily in tow, but not before he went over to the now terrified Requipt Wing mage.

"Thank you for finally getting him to see that he does, in fact, like her. I'll be there to make sure things don't go out of hand…" He said to Hesper, letting go of her wings.

"Oh wait, PantherLily! Stay here please! I can assure you all they are going to do is talk their feelings to each other, and nothing more." Hesper grinned at the black Exceed.

"How do you know that?" He asked her.

"Cuz once someone touches my wings, I can read their thoughts as well. Alas, they, as well as you, let go of my wings, so I can't know what they could possibly be doing right now… But I know they won't be doing anything to 'dramatic' for lack of a better word." She blushed, because she knew they'd be doing just that after reading their minds. _Such dirty thoughts… Especially Levy's!_

"Ok, well, if you say so…" he sighed, and went over to the other Exceeds to talk to them.

"Mirajane, I do believe you owe me." Hesper had walked over to the bar, after deactivating her Rose Wings.

*sigh* "I suppose I do, Hesper. One month's rent, free of cost at Fairy Hills… Thank you! I don't know how I could have gotten those two together without you!" She smiled, and handed her a piece of paper showing which room was hers and that she had one month's rent, free of cost at any time.

Hesper would be living at Fairy Hills, the place where some of the girls in the Fairy Tail guild stayed, including a certain dirty-minded bookworm…

"Thanks. I guess that means I have to go and get a job doesn't it?" She replied, pleased with the work that took her all day to accomplish.

 **AN: End of Chapter 1! Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I made a new character… She's really shy (obviously...) But so yeah… Chapter #2 is next! Keep reading and writing to me!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 doesn't quite sign off yet but she's off to write some more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Just this story! (And Hesper my character!)**

 **AN: Chapter #2! Yay! (Again!) Enjoy!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Two- Nalu's Picnic**

It's been several months since Hesper's made her mark in Fairy Tail's social pallet as the one to get Gajeel and Levy to start dating. Since then she has gone on numerous jobs, mostly by herself but sometimes with the help of her fellow guildmates. One day she walked into the guild and took her (now normal) seat at the bar.

She had just been out of the guild for almost a week, going on a job that was worth 700,000 Jewels to slay a bunch of monsters. Everyone knew that she was a super shy girl, but they also knew that she could kick everybody's asses if she wanted to (accept maybe the S-class wizard's…)

"Hi Hesper! How was that job you went on? If I remember correctly it was worth 700,000 Jewels!" Mira had walked up to her and asked her from behind the bar.

"Hmm…? Oh yeah, it was. Got all of it done by myself. Can I get a beer please?" Hesper said while yawning. She was pretty exhausted from the journey back home and the big job in general…

"Sure thing! Hey, once you're all done getting rested…" Mira handed over to her a beer and started to whisper quietly so that no one else but Hesper could hear.

"Yeah…?" The tired mage replied shyly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to do me another favor…"

"Ugh, what is it this time Mira-chan?"

"I want you to try to get Natsu and Lucy together for me!"

"Gosh Mira, I just got back and you already want me to do something like that for you?! I just got back!"

"It won't be so hard, since they are already part of the same team!"

"Mira-chan…"

"And I know you can do it since you got Gajeel and Levy together!" She whispered excitedly in her ear.

"But Mira…" Hesper replied, looking at her with big, round, green-gold eyes. "I just got back! And plus, why are you trying to get everyone together!?"

"I'll pay you again…" Mira said with a smirk, knowing that the girl wouldn't refuse to help one of her best friends.

o~o~o~o (The Next Day…)

"Oi! Hesper! Come and fight me will ya!" Shouted a very annoyed Natsu, since he was itching to fight the girl since she'd arrive at the guild.

"Natsu! Why do you want to fight a girl?! That's not very MANLY of you!" Elfman shouted at him.

"Cuz I haven't fought her yet, that's why!"

"Well… I-I guess I can try to f-fight you…" Hesper replied shyly.

"Just go easy on her alright!" Mira said sweetly, not wanting her friend to get hurt.

"Alright! Fine! I'll go easy on ya… Just a bit though!" He laughed as he lit his fist, preparing for the brawl.

"Requipt Magic: Fire Wings!" Hesper shouted, and a nice pair of well, fire wings shot out of her back.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards her, preparing to punch her at any second. He threw out his fist at her, but she had disappeared!

"Huh?! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" Natsu screamed as the punch landed on Elfman instead, who had been sitting right behind her, talking to his older sister who was behind the bar still.

"HEY! THAT WASN'T MANLY AT ALL!" He had bellowed, throwing a punch back at Natsu, who missed him, and ended up punching a table instead. He was then too occupied trying to get his hand out of the broken table to notice the fight was still going on.

"I'm up here Natsu!" Hesper told him, perched on one of the wooden beams on the ceiling, laughing at the fact that she had flown out of the reach of his punch.

"Come back here and fight me!"

"But why do you wanna fight? I haven't done anything wrong have I?" She had asked him before landing back on the ground.

"No, Natsu challenges everyone to fights all the time. Except Lucy that is…" Said a very amused Gray.

"Shut up Ice Princess!"

"How about you concentrate on your stupid fight, Flame Brain!"

"AGH! G-GRAY, WHERE A-ARE YOUR C-CLOTHES?!" Hesper screamed, and flew out of the guild, as red faced as Erza's hair, for she didn't know that the Ice Make mage had a nasty stripping habit.

Natsu continued on running after the girl because she still owed him a fight. They were out of the guild in Mongolia Park, and then once he got close enough to the terrified girl, CHOMP! He ate half of one of the poor girl's wing's off!

"Owwwwww! Natsu!" Hesper shouted at the boy, while her wings disappeared into thin air, dropping her on the ground. "That HURT!"

"Sorry… But hey, your fire tastes really good!" He licked his lips enjoying his wonderful meal.

"Do you know how long it will take before I can use those again?!"

"Nope."

"AT LEAST A YEAR YOU DUMBASS!" She shouted at him. Never before had anyone seen the incredibly shy girl get so mad.

"Well, gezz, I'm sorry… It's a habit of mine to eat fire, haven't you noticed?"

*sweatdrop* "Yeah, I have… I'm sorry I shouted… Oh, wait! Lucy wanted me to tell you something!" Hesper suddenly thought of a brilliant plan to get them together.

"What was it?! Did she steal some of my fire to make s'mores again?"

"Uh, no… she wanted to tell you that she likes you!" She had whispered quietly.

"I already know that."

"REALLY?! HOW?!"  
"Well, me and her have been best friends since I invited her into the guild, silly!" He rubbed her hot pink hair and plopped down next to her.

"Not like friend like, like girlfriend like!" She rubbed his salmon pink hair back, laughing quietly at his ignorance.

"Really? Wow, I never knew that… What should I do?!" He shook her violently, which stunned the poor girl.

"She told me to tell you to meet her right here, tomorrow evening around sunset." She told him once he stopped shaking her.

"Ok! Wait… Hesper?"

"Yes Natsu?

"Can you tell her that I kinda like her too? Like in the I-wanna-be-her-boyfriend way?"

"Well… Alright. Yes Natsu." She hugged him, then got up and skipped back to the guild, her head spinning, thinking madly of how to make tomorrow evening a romantic one for the two almost a couple (and also from Natsu shaking her so much…).

o~o~o~o (The Next Day…)

"He… He WHAT?!" Lucy shouted at the now cringing Requipt Wings mage.

"Shhh! H-He told me that he likes you!" Hesper whispered again for the third time in her ear.

"In what kind of way…?" A now suspicious Celestial mage looked at the girl.

"In the I-wanna-be-your-boyfriend kinda way." She whispered back.

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh! He'll hear you!"

"He's not even here yet!"

"Anyway, that's what he told me. He also told me to tell you to meet at the big tree in the middle of Mongolia Park this evening!" Hesper whispered, squealing with joy.

"Oh. What should I do?!" Lucy screamed at the girl again, shaking her as madly as Natsu had only yesterday.

 _I can see now why Mira chose these two… They are both very enthusiastic when it comes to expressing certain feelings… And it seems obvious that they like each other too…_ Hesper thought as she was being shaken by the girl.

"Well, you should meet him there." She had replied.

"No duh! But what should I say, what should I wear?!"

"Wear what you want to, and act how you normally do. Minus kicking him in the face, I don't think that would work out so well…"

"Well duh! Come on, you got to help me chose something to wear!" Lucy grabbed the girls hand and started to move, but the girl didn't budge.

"Sorry Lu-chan, but I'm not so great with fashion choices… Also I have to go and help Mirajane restock. And I don't really feel like being turned into demon stew… Maybe one of the other girls can help?"

"Oh… I guess someone could help me…" Lucy said disappointedly, and walked over to Juvia and Levy, told them about recent events and to also got them to help her with her outfit while Hesper walked over to the bar, dragging Mira into a closet with a small window on the door.

"Hello Hesper-chan! What can I help you with?" She asked in a sweet but annoyed voice.

"I had told Lucy I was helping you restock the bar."

"But it doesn't need anything more…"

"Yeah, but I hate to lie but since you've gotten me into this mess I have to wait until she leaves to go and set up their date." The Requipt Wings mage said grumpily.

"Oh what fun! Where is it?" Mira asked excitedly.

"In the park. And I have to be the one to set it up, but Lu-chan wanted help with her outfit, but I couldn't tell her why I couldn't help, or else this whole thing would be screwed up, and now I'm stuck here until she leaves!" Hesper said frustrated.

"Hey Hesper."

"Yes Mirajane?"

"She's already left."

"Oh. Wait, how do you know?"

"I looked out this little window."

"Oh…"

"Yep! So now I suggest you go and set up their date! Make it as romantic as possible!" Mirajane said as she pushed the stunned girl out of the closet, heading back over to the bar.

"Uhm… Ok I'll try my best!" Hesper waved goodbye at the Demon Take Over mage, and walked out the door.

o~o~o~o (Bout An Hour Or Several Later...)

 _Done. Finally DONE with this stupid date thing… I hope it was worth it._ Hesper though as she put the finishing touches just as Natsu came up to the huge cherry blossom tree, and she flew up using her already equipt fairy wings (just in case if one of them arrived early) and hid in the tree to spy on the two during the date. _I hope my wings prevent him from smelling me too… I got them so that I could be invisible by sight and smell…_

"Oh wow! Food!" Natsu dove towards the food, just as Lucy had arrived. She stood above him as he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth.

"You just couldn't wait until I got here to start eating could you?" Lucy sighed as she gracefully plopped (if one could gracefully plop…) herself down on the picnic blanket, opening up the basket to see what other treats were inside.

"Nope. I thought you had made the food, and you were hiding!" He said stopping to talk between mouthfuls of different sandwiches.

"No, didn't you just see me get here!?" She yelled out at him, as she herself took a small bite out of a sandwich.

 _Ok, well its not going as how I planned it… Has that boy not eaten in days?! It looks like he hasn't… But at least they are talking to each other… Sorta… Has he even notice what she's wearing?! She must've spent tons of Jewels on that dress!_ Hesper thought as she looked on the scene from above on a branch.

But of course, Natsu, when he bothered to look at Lucy, choked on half the sandwich he had stuffed in his mouth. She was gorgeous in the sparkling, strapless, deep blue dress she was wearing. Of course, Virgo found that dress for her in the Celestial world and Cancer styled her braided hair. Or at least it looked braided in Hesper's view.

"Luce… You look amazing!" He gasped at her beauty.

"Thank you Natsu, you don't look to bad yourself." She giggled, and blushed a bit. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt (but due to the hot weather he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows), and wore khakis with matching black shoes. And, of course, that white scarf he always wore around his neck. He also had attempted to slick back his wild soft pink hair with some hair gel, but that ultimately failed, so he had a few tuffs sticking out here and there.

 _They look absolutely adorable! I should probably leave and give them some alone time… But…_ She leaned just a bit forward to hear what they were saying.

They talked for a little while. Ok, a long while… But then they watched the sunset when they had finished eating (which Natsu did most of that). He saw that a strand of Lucy's blond hair had fallen into her face. He moved it out of the way, cupping her cheek in his hands. They gazed into each others eyes for a minute, and then Natsu leaned in…

 _EKKK! This is too precious! Soooo cute! I'm fangirling so much right now…_ Hesper thought to herself, leaning just a bit more over the branch…

"Hi Hesp…" Happy suddenly appeared out of no where, when CRACK! The branch Hesper was sitting on snapped and started to fall, right on the pair! _Damn! I guess my invisibility deactivated at some point… I need to work on that so then the powers of my wings stay on longer…_

Luckily, both Happy and Hesper still had their wings out and Hesper flew away silently into the night.

"Wha…?! HAPPY?! GO AWAY!" Lucy screamed at the poor blue Exceed, which was clutching the huge branch, preventing it from falling onto the pair.

"But… Lucy… Hesper was… watching you two… You llllllike him!" He said, setting the branch down and laughing at the pair, who blushed, looking away from each other now.

"How could Hesper have watched us when I didn't hear or smell her? I think you're just seeing things Happy." Natsu smiled up his best friend, waving him away.

Lucy, however, was furious at the blue Exceed. She grabbed the branch and started swinging at the cat!

"GO AWAY YOU STUPID CAT! YOU'RE RUINING MY FIRST KISS!" She screamed at him, throwing the branch in his direction.

Luckily, her aim was off (by a lot), so Happy finally took the hint and left the two in peace shouting "AYE SIR!" into the night.

"Uh… Soooo… Luce…" Natsu started to say before Lucy grabbed his face and smashed it against her own. Once they were done kissing for, well, let's just say they had a make out session… The two walked to the Celestial mages house, said their goodbyes (maybe a little longer than their make out session in the park…), and Natsu went home to a sleeping Happy.

o~o~o~o

"So, Hesper-chan, did you do it?! Did you do what I asked?!" A very excited Mira asked the shy girl.

"I don't know, how about you tell me?" The girl replied, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb at the two 'lovebirds' in question, who were currently having yet another make out session.

"Gezz, will you two quit it already?! I'm tryin' to eat here!" A now very pissed Gray shouted at them.

Natsu just picked up Lucy and they headed out of the guild, he having grabbed a job that those two could do in the process.

"AWWW! Well, I guess I owe you again Hesper!" Mira said with her genuine smile, handing her a wad of cash.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya… Oh come on! I was gonna get that job! NATSU!" Hesper cried, running after the two, hopping the train hadn't left the station yet.

 **AN: End of Chapter 2! Wahoo! I hope y'all enjoyed it! Up next, maybe a little bit of Gruvia? Or Jerza? Who knows!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 still isn't done yet!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Just this story! (And Hesper my character!)**

 **AN: Hey another day, another chapter! This one is all bout Gruvia! They are well… Not my most favorite couple, but they are close! So read and enjoy!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Three- Gruvia's Mix-up**

Hesper, sadly, didn't catch the train in time before it left the station. So, she glumly walked back to the guild hall, and sat down at the bar with a new beer in hand.

 _Why does Mirajane make me do all this stupid work?! I mean sure, she pays me well, but its no fun when I have to watch other couples be put together with my own hands… Well, actually, it's a lot of fun! Just a lot of work too…_

She drank her beer, slowly, enjoying the taste of the apparently honey and barley flavored drink in her hands.

"Hesper-chan!" Mira's sing-songy voice filled the girl's gloomy mind. _Oh gosh, what now?! Doesn't she know I want to be left alone?!_

"Yes Mira-chan? Who do you want together this time?" The girl asked her, sounding glum.

"Well, I was wondering if you were alright?"

*sigh* "I'm perfect. Just, perfect. What did you say you wanted now?"

"Well… Juvia is in need of a certain someone in her life…" Mira said slyly.

"J-Juvia?! D-Did you just say J-Juvia…?!" Hesper said, terrified, because the name reminded her of someone in her past, but also because she even knew of Juvia's scary crush on Gray.

"Yes I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

"W-Well…"

"Oh thank you! I was hoping you'd agree! It's so hard to get Gray to open up!" She said, smiling a real smile, hugging her tightly.

"B-But I'm getting a week off first."

"Aw… come on Hesper-chan…" Mira looked at her with pleading puppy eyes, something that no one was immune to…

Except maybe Hesper… "Nope. I deserve it. And you know it!"

She walked out of the guild grabbing the first job that caught her eye.

"I'll be leaving first thing in the morning!" The shy girl shouted at the mage behind the bar, who knew that the girl had taken the only job that took a whole week to complete…

o~o~o~o (One Week Later…)

"I'm back! Did ya miss me?" Hesper said to the oldest Strauss sibling a week later.

"Yes sweetie! So nice of you to join us again!" Mira smiled, while Hesper sat down at her normal spot in the bar. "So… Hesper-chan… I do believe you owe me something, do you not?" She whispered to the other mage, who currently wasn't paying attention.

"My job needed me to slay another horde of monsters, which was pretty easy. Nasty little things those were, after you got over their cuteness…" The shy mage began telling Mira in a breathless state, and Mira wasn't paying attention to her story either.

"Hesper-chan!" Mira shouted at her, and got her attention quite quickly then.

"Oh! Yes Mira? Do you need me to get another couple together?" The girl whispered to Mira, knowing what her answer will be.

"Yes. I've been waiting an entire week for you to do so. So could you PLEASE get Gray and Juvia together?" Mira asked pleadingly. "I let you get a week off beforehand so no payment this time."

"Aw alright, alright! What's so special about those two anyway? What's their magic? Ice and w-water right? So what do you want me to do?" Hesper said a bit frustrated.

"Well… Juvia has a jealousy problem so…" Mira said wickedly.

"But I thought you said not to use jealousy…?"

"Well, in Juvia's case, you can."

"Alright, but I'm takin' your word on that…" Hesper said as she got off her stool, thinking of a way to get Gray to be with Juvia.

o~o~o~o (A Little While Later…)

"Juvia-chan, please, GET ME OUTTA HERE! I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE PERCY!" Hesper screamed at the women, who had placed her in a water bubble, so no one but Juvia could here her anyway, they just saw a screaming girl with hot pink hair.

"Juvia won't let Hesper go until she takes back what she said to Gray-sama." Juvia said in a very creepily calm, but angry, voice.

"N-Not until Gray says something very important to you!" Hesper screamed out at her, using the last of her air to do so.

"Gray-sama has something to say to Juvia?!" The Water mage screamed out excitedly to him, forgetting her trapped friend, turning her head to face him.

A little father away from the scene Lisanna and her Demon of a sister were talking.

"How did that happen to poor Hesper-chan?!" Lisanna asked, shocked to see what Juvia had done to her.

"Oh, I had warned Hesper not to get her jealous…" Mira said with an evil smile on her lips…

o~o~o~o (An Hour Beforehand…)

"Hi G-Gray." Hesper said to him shyly, while he drank his beer.

"Hey there… Hesper right?" She nodded. "Do you need somethin'?" He asked her.

"Well, I was wondering if you were free to help me train some before I go on another job?"

"Sure thing. You wanna train here or outside?" The Ice mage said looking at her questioningly, wondering where the overly obsessed Water mage was if this girl was able to approach him freely.

"Outside so then we don't hurt anyone."

So the two had gone outside, just before Juvia had looked up from her glass of water to realize that her Gray-sama had left without her noticing! What was she going to do with him leaving?!

 _Maybe Gray-sama has left to go out on a job? NO! Juvia should have seen him over at the request board with some others if that's the case._ Juvia didn't hesitate at all as she ran about the guild, looking for her precious Gray-sama.

Meanwhile, outside, Gray and Hesper went about training. He did lots of different Ice-Make magic, and she had dodged every single attack with her water wings, which enabled her to become water, like Juvia could, though she didn't like using them.

"Hey Gray, why haven't you asked Juvia out yet? I mean, she's clearly into you." Hesper had asked the man while they were practicing.

"Well, cuz, I don't know, but I just haven't struck up the courage to do so I guess." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"REALLY?! So you do actually like her then?! Well, why don't you go ask her?! You've got nothing to fear. (Well, I certainly do, but…)"

"Wow, I didn't know you were so good Hesper. Mind showing me some of those moves again?" He said, ignoring her last comment, as of course, he began to strip.

"I… Uh… G-Gray… W-WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING?!" Hesper screamed at him, turning into her normal self without her wings once more, and shielding her eyes from Gray's annoyingly sexy habit. She still wasn't used to it after all this time; she was still supper embarrassed about it.

"Eh? Oh sh*t! Look, I'm sorry alright! It's a habit my old sensei had gotten me into!" Gray said apologetically, moving to comfort her.

"Nuh uh, no way in HELL am I letting you take my innocence! I'm never asking you out again!" The innocent shy girl had screamed again, running into the guild, and apparently, into Juvia as well.

"W-What did Juvia hear Hesper-chan just say to Gray-sama?" The Water mage asked, while thunder had started outside.

o~o~o~o (Back To Present…)

"U-Uh… Y-Yeah I do have something to say I guess…" Gray stuttered out. "I was wondering if you'd like to, oh, I don't know, maybe go out sometime?" He asked awkwardly to Juvia.

Juvia didn't seem to notice how awkward the situation was anyway. "YES! Yes Gray-sama! Juvia will go out with you!" She threw her hands around his neck, hearts in her eyes, and kissed him, and then the two held hands and walked out of the guild.

"Oh Juvia-chan? You're forgetting someone!" Lisanna shouted at the Water mage.

"Hmmm? OH! Juvia is SO sorry Hesper-chan!" Juvia said, while waving the cursed water bubble away so that Hesper could finally breathe again.

"GASP! I-I'm never going near Gray again!" The shy girl gasped out randomly a few minutes later, after having coughed up all the water in her lungs.

"So nice to have you back Hesper-chan!" Mira smiled and waved at her.

"Y-You… I'm gonna get back at you for doin' THAT!" Hesper screeched out, not having enough strength to get up off the floor yet.

"Hehe! Oh, alright! But I did warn you not to use jealousy with Juvia!" The Demon Take Over mage smiled at the gasping girl on the floor.

"WHAT?! Y-You said the exact o-opposite! Oh, M-Mirajane, when I get up, I s-swear…" The girl on the floor mumbled, passing out once again, while the guild went back to their normal rowdiness.

 **AN: Ok, so maybe not the best chapter… Or the longest… But I swear by the powers of my typing skills the next chapter will be long, romantic(ish), and super hilarious! Please R &R!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 is off to do some super awesome writing once more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Just this story! (And Hesper my character!)**

 **AN: Ok, so this chapter is kinda a bonus chapter… (Which means this isn't really in the plot line and it's in between Gruvia and Jerza.) There's some shipping that goes on, but it's more of… A crack ship…? I at least think it is, but you never know what other people think… Anyway, enjoy!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter 3.5- Maroom and the Nightmare**

"Hesper-chan…? May I ask you a question?" Mirajane, the demon matchmaker, asked the much shyer matchmaker.

"Uh… Yes…? I don't see why not…" Hesper said cautiously, as she sipped her beer while sitting at the bar.

"Ok! Would you agree to reveal a crack-ship for me? That would be really helpful!" The Demon Take Over mage smiled at the girl.

"Uhm… Who are they…?"

"Well, I want you to get Max and the Broom together."

"…"

"What?"

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Nope! Now get to work!" The woman working at the bar shoved the girl off her seat and pointed her in the direction of Max.

o~o~o~o

 _Ok… So how the hell am I suppose to get a freaking BROOM with a guy?! Brooms don't have feelings… Unless it's someone's name…? This guild is crazier then I thought! No matter, I'm part of it to now! And I think I'm just as crazy as the rest of them…_

"So… Max right? Mirajane wanted me to ask you if you wanted to close up shop tonight? She's gonna be kinda busy tonight with a late night photo shoot and I can't be here cuz I'll be leaving for a job the next day and the others are busy too and I need rest so…" Hesper drabbled on and on to the Sand mage, who she thought wasn't paying attention (which is why she wasn't stammering).

"Sure! I don't see a problem with that! Yeah, I got nothing planned tonight, so sure! I can use the broom right…?" The man asked.

"W-What? Oh, y-yeah, sure. G-Great! I-I'll go tell M-Mira then…" She had started stammering when Max got up and left, going to talk to some other mages.

"He was interested? Great! Nice job by the way with what you told him! That was actually true on my part!" Hesper had gone back to the bar to tell Mirajane that he'd do it.

"Really? Wow. I didn't know I was that good… But it's not really true on my part…"

"No matter! You need to stay here anyways!" The oldest Strauss sibling told her.

"What?! But… But why? And how exactly, am I suppose to hide from him?!"

"Simple! You use you're fairy wings like you did with the Nalu project! Just stay here while he sweeps up, and then leave just before he does! Oh, and you need to stay here so that things don't get out of hand…" The mage behind the bar smiled at the girl, who groaned and slammed her head on the bar table.

o~o~o~o (Later That Night…)

Mirajane waved goodbye to Max and walked out into the crisp night air. Little did the Sandstorm mage knew was that the newest fairy to the guild was watching over him…

She sat on top of the bar watching Max clean, which was pretty boring, so she tried sitting in different positions watching while he used his sand magic to sweep everything up. Hesper wondered why even he would consider using a broom if he was this good at cleaning.

"Alright… Now that it's just me and you…" Max turned toward Hesper, and she froze from changing her position (from laying down to going criss cross, which in-between was very awkward).

 _H-How did he notice I was here?! Damn, my magic must've run out!_ She frantically jump off the bar, and started heading out the door, when she saw Max walk over behind the bar to grab the broom.

"Me and you, Broom." He hugged the broom and… Kissed it…? He looked around to notice if anyone wasn't watching, which he didn't know someone was, and they (no, he) walked into the closet, and he shut the door.

 _If no one was here, then why did he bother going into the closet? That's a very strange man… Then again, I'm the one who's stalking him, so…_

Hesper went over to a booth (which was in a good view of the closet, so if he walked out she would notice) and hugged her knees to her chest, and rested her head on her knees. She deactivated her wings, because there was no way that Max would be able to see her from this view, unless he decided to do some snooping after… Whatever it was he did with the broom.

At some point she must've drifted off, because she started dreaming at one point…

*~*~*~* (Hesper's Dream…)

 _I'm running, my little legs in my nightgown running into the forest to the right of my brother's home. And I know exactly from what. Something that I unleashed. Something that was my fault. A beast. A complete monster. I'm still running, into the darkened forest._

 _I turn around. I see fire. And I see eyes. I now know the eyes weren't real, but back then I didn't know. What had happened was that I was trying to show off to my brother and his new-ish girlfriend by using my fire wings to light the fireplace. But I had misjudged… Funny how a tiny mistake can ruin your life._

" _I was only trying to help…" tears from my eyes fell onto my face, eventually falling to the grassy ground, highlighted in reds, oranges, and yellows from the dying fire behind me._

 _I turn around again, suddenly an idea popped into my head. I knew it wouldn't work, but my younger self didn't know that. I was only seven after all._ **(AN: She's 18 years old present time, so this was three years before the seven year gap and the one year skip. My gosh that took awhile for me to figure out…)**

" _Requipt: Water Wings!" I shout. My back grows cold and moist from the tiny wings that sprouted from my back. My hair touched the ground and it was beginning to get wet. I wasn't powerful yet, so that's why I got wet from them, but I flew as fast as I could, my wings creating a shell of water around my skin. I hadn't exactly learned how to make it so that I was completely water._

 _I finally get to the house to see that it's now in ashes. The fire was staring to smolder due to the rain that had randomly started, so I deactivated my wings. Was it raining the whole time and I hadn't noticed…? My brother's girlfriend was a weird lady after all… And she never told me about her magic…_

 _I feel a hand clasp over my arm, wet and cold, like the rain around us. It wasn't the warm summer rain like it was suppose to be. I turn around to see a water version of my brother's girlfriend. I scream, and she grip around my arm tighter as I try to run._

 _I never trusted her, not one bit. He just said I was crazy, overprotective even. But he never seemed to notice her mark to show what guild she was in. Phantom Lord. It wasn't a dark guild, but it still did dark guild like requests, like special requests to kill…_

" _W-What did you d-do to him? You m-monster!" I scream out to her, trying too slip away, but it was no use._

" _Juvia was paid a lot to do this job, so don't mess it up little girly. Drip, drip, drop…" She said in a calm creepy voice, twisting my arm, tighter, tighter as I scream from the pain. I never liked what she called me. Little girly. I wasn't little. Well, now I'm not..._

" _Percy… You never loved him did you?! And you're causing the rain too! I see it every time you come over! You were just faking everything! Everything he's ever done for you! And you just killed him!" I screamed at her, and from her shock, I tore my arm away, and ran over to the ashy house._

 _I found him. But he wasn't burned at all; instead, he was encased in water, just floating there. I run over to him, the water bubble popped at my presence, and Juvia only followed me._

" _Juvia doesn't know how to feel about this… But no, Juvia did not love him. She has never loved anyone. Juvia is sorry for you're loss, but she needed the money. Master Jose told Juvia to kill the boy, but Juvia would get extra if she killed the girl too. But Juvia won't. He wanted to give the little girly this by the way, a necklace. It will protect you from people like Juvia." She grabbed the necklace from his pocket, and threw it to me._

 _I caught it, looking at it. The necklace was sliver, and it had a purple jewel in the center. I look back up, and she was gone. Just as she came up to me and Percy that one day when we were trying to get out of the rain in town. I place it around my neck, stood up, and went over to my brother, the only family I had left, and hugged him close, but then he dissolved like the rain around us._

 _This dream I have had for the past eleven years, having it almost every month. But it happened more when I had the necklace on or near. I kept it close, but I never wore it after that. At least I wasn't the one to kill him._

o~o~o~o (End Of The Dream…)

"PERCYYY!" Hesper scream out loud, to the apparently empty guild hall.

"Oh my, Hesper-chan, are you alright?" Mira had just opened that door to the guild, running over to the terrified girl.

"Hmmm…? Oh! Mira-chan! Yes I'm alright! How was your photo shoot?" Hesper smiled, changing the subject quickly, not wanting the Take Over mage to know her recurring nightmare.

"Oh it was just wonderful! We were out on the beach! And the moon was full and everything! It was beautiful!" Mira said, smiling and waving her hand off, walking over to the bar, staring to open up shop. "By the way, the door was still unlocked. Did Max leave?" she asked as she cleaned a glass.

"Wha…? Oh! Max! Uh, I guess not… I must've drifted off at some point. Last I saw him he went into the closet by the bar." The Requipt Wings mage pointed at the closet door.

Both looked at the door, which was slightly ajar. They both walked over, and Mira peaked into the door, and quickly shut it, her face paler then ever.

"What? What is it, Mira-chan?!" Hesper asked, shaking the ghostly girl.

"See for yourself…" She said wearily.

The shy mage grabbed the knob and opened the door fully, to see that Max, in all his naked glory, was asleep, with the broom she saw him hold earlier, up his butt.

"M-MAX!? WHY THE HELL IS THE B-BROOM UP YOU'RE ASS!?" Hesper screamed, waking up the butt naked man.

"Wha…?! Oh! H-Hesper! M-Mira! Uh… Sorry you had to see this… I'll uhm… I-I was just leaving." He jumped up from his position, grabbing his clothes, and started heading for the bathroom when Mira regained herself and called after him.

"You mister, have a lot of explaining to do… And for goodness sake, get the broom out of your ass!" She shouted at him, while Hesper woke up, having passed out on the floor from seeing the hideous sight.

"Tell this to no one! Got me?" Max had shouted to the girls as he got dressed in the bathroom.

"It'll be hard not to but ok…" Both girls said; sweat dropping, still trying to get the horrific sight out of their heads.

o~o~o~o

 **AN: … I don't know what to say about this one… Oh but the dream… Yeah, I'm sorry if that was depressing/scary, but I had thought of a goodish back story, and it would also explain why she was scared of Juvia too… Even though Juvia doesn't remember who she is, which is probably a good thing…? Idk… Anyway, this was just a bonus chapter so it doesn't go with the plot line…**

 **~LolGizzmo55 is off to write more (hopefully funny) stuff!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Just this story! (And Hesper my character!)**

 **AN: Hello again peoples! My new chapter has Hesper's point of view for the first mini-paragraph. Then it's back to normal third person view.**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Four- Jerza's Accident**

 _A few weeks passed since my… Let's just say "incident" between Juvia, Gray, and myself. Everything went back to normal, besides the fact that Gray and Juvia are now a couple. Then, another newer guild paid a visit: Crime Sorcierer decided to come to the guild. Yay. Like we need more insane people in this place… And of course I was whisked into more matchmaking opportunities… But this next one I had decided (more like forced to by another member…) to do on my own._

o~o~o~o

"Hesper! Didn't you say you had an awesome type of requipt wings to show me?" Lisanna asked eagerly. Of course, she was talking to her friend, but before her she was talking to her sister who was behind the bar and who was the (very terrifying) matchmaker of the guild.

"Yeah I did! Come over here and I'll show you." The shy girl waved over to her from her new seat. She had been sitting there ever since that last incident. She wasn't sitting near Mirajane again after that.

Lisanna hopped off her seat and walked over to the small booth where her new best friend sat.

"Alright! Show me whatcha got!" The youngest Strauss sibling said excitedly.

"Requipt: Dragon Wings!" The shy girl shouted, and huge dragon wings, dark gray with dark pink tips, sprouted from her back.

"Wow! What do they do for you?"

"They give me higher strength, and way better health, like a dragon. They also allow me to grow scales for armor!" The girl said, and gray and pink scales sprouted throughout her body. "It's the most powerful wings I ha… HEY!" She screamed as someone grabbed the back of her shirt, and her wings and temporary armor disappeared.

The cloaked person dragged her into a closet and shut the door.

"HEY! What's the big deal man! I was showing my friend my win… J-Jellal?!" The fuming girl said, shocked to see the master of Crime Sorcierer was the one to drag her into the cramped closet.

"Yes, that's my name. Mirajane tells me you can help me with a… Problem that I have?" He asked her, staring at the floor, a blush creeping on the mans face.

"Ugh, is this a 'matchmaking emergency'?! Cuz if it is, I told that Demon that I was through with that stuff…" Hesper grumbled.

"I'll pay you! Or she says she'll pay you, apparently even more than the last time…?" Jellal said, still staring at the floor.

"Well, now that you got me in here, what is it?"

"Well… I like Erza." He whispered, his face now redder than a sun burnt tomato.

"Oh my Mavis you can't be serious…" Hesper slammed the door open, face fuming, walking over to the bar where the Demon lay, err, cleaned a glass…

o~o~o~o

"Mirajane Strauss… What the HELL am I gonna do with you?!" Hesper stomped over to the mage in question, and slammed her fist into the bar, and regretting on doing that, cupped her hand with the other. "Erza?! You've got to be kidding me! Are you trying to have me killed?!" She hissed the statement at the woman.

"Hehe! I thought you would like this one actually… A real challenge." Mira said innocently, but everyone knew that was her most evil grin that was plastered on her face. Everyone within a ten foot radius of the women took a few steps back.

"But… But… Ugh, what do you want me to do?" Hesper groaned, whispering still to the mage behind the bar.

"Your mission is simple, get Erza and Jellal together. They both really like strawberry cake." Mira, mimicking a secret agent, told the girl.

Hesper puffed her cheeks out angrily. "Mira, but I'm allergic to the strawberries in the cake! What am I suppose to do about that huh?!"

"Oh… Well… You don't have to eat any. I swear. Just get them to sit together and then let me handle the rest yeah?" Mira smiled a real, legit, kind smile. Everyone who backed away a little while ago slowly went back to their seats.

o~o~o~o

A fight broke out between Natsu and some other members of the guild a little while later… And the male members of Crime Sorcierer (besides their leader, who clearly stated that he would not be a child to join into such foolishness) decided to join in the ever growing brawl.

Erza was sitting in one of the seats at one of the back tables, of course, munching on strawberry cake happily. Hesper knew then it was now or never. She walked over to Jellal, whom she explained her plan earlier to.

"Hey Jellal, she's open and needs to engage in some conversation." The girl shoved the Heavenly Body mage toward the Requipt Armor mage. Once he had walked over to the woman, he sat down next to her, eyeing the cake she was eating, wanting a piece for himself.

"Yes, Jellal? You want a piece?" Erza said, slightly moving the plate in his direction while blushing the same shade as the strawberries in the cake.

He just licked his lips at the cake, but then stopped to look up at Erza. She barked out a quiet laugh, and he just flushed the same shade as her. "You don't mind?" He whispered.

"Not one bit. We can share, can't we?" She smiled at him.

"Ook…" He took one of his fingers, dipped it in the icing of the cake, and was about to lick the icing off, when SPLAT! The cake had left and splattered right into his face! Erza held back another laugh as she had slapped it into his face. "ERZA?!" He yelled at her jumping in surprise at the sudden movement.

"You never steal MY cake!" She laughed at him, while grabbing a napkin to wipe his face off. She stopped, staring at his lips. _Man, what was I thinking?! His lips look good enough to devour… Err… Kiss. Yeah, kiss._ She thought.

Apparently he had the same thought about hers, though her lips weren't covered in the cake. They both leaned in to kiss, but then of course a flaming punch had to land right on Jellal's face.

"NATSU! GET BACK HERE YOU IMBISLE! YOU INTURUPTED MY KISS!" The Requipt Armor mage screeched at the boy, jumping up and requipting into her Heaven's Wield armor.

"Alright! Now this is a MANLY fight!" Elfman had shouted, while kicking Gray in the face.

"Gray-sama! Juvia will protect you!" Juvia jumped in front of Gray, while bumping Mira while she was delivering another strawberry cake to Erza's table. Mira fell, and the cake went SPLAT!, right into Hesper's face…

"AGHHH! Help me Wendy!" The shy girl shouted at the Sky Dragon Slayer, who was currently helping the other injured from the fight. Hesper had collapsed onto the floor, not being able to breathe (yet again), but this time from her allergic reaction to the strawberries in the cake.

"Oh Mavis! Everybody, STOP! Clear some space for me!" Wendy shouted, while the whole guild fell dead silent, watching the small girl kneel next to the gasping girl, and activating her magic to help her.

o~o~o~o

After a few minutes, Hesper was back on her feet, and the fighting returned to normal, as if nothing happened to her.

 _Gee, nice to know that people care…_ _But by the looks of it the plan worked! Jellal and Erza are at it now…_ Hesper thought as she watched the new couple she made.

They had went back to Erza's corner, and they were chatting away, and small kisses were shared between them every once and a while. _It's also good to know that they aren't making out like all the other couples…_

o~o~o~o

"Ah! Hesper! I needed to thank you for getting me and Erza together… And Mirajane apologizes for uhm… Your allergic reaction…" Jellal said to Hesper the next day.

"Yeah… It's alright. Technically speaking it was Juvia's fault… But I don't want to be stuck in one of her bubbles… Again…" She shivered at the thought.

"I… Well Mirajane wanted to pay you too… 1000 Jewels. That's not a lot after what happened so I added another 500…" He handed her the wad of cash.

"Oh! Thank you! But, I don't really need the extra 500. You can keep it." Hesper handed the man the 500 back. _And this is way less then last time. I'll have to talk to Mira-chan later about that…_ She thought. "I saw you and Erza leave together. Did you guys do anything?" She snickered while wiggling her eyebrows at the poor man, while he flushed a deep red.

"We did absolutely nothing wrong, and that's none of you're business." Titania said, hands on her hips, right behind the snickering girl.

Hesper froze hearing her voice. She turned around to see Erza with a look of fury on her face. "I-I'm so sorry Miss Erza-san… It's not my p-place to say anything… I was just l-leaving." The girl quickly got out of her seat, only to be stopped by Erza grabbing the back of her shirt, and turning her around, their faces close to touching.

"Were you the one who told him to steal my cake?" The Requipt Armor mage asked her in a freakishly scary voice, her face in pure rage mode at the shorter girl.

"Eep! N-No… W-Well, I told h-him to go t-talk to you… B-But n-nothing more I swear!"

"E-Erza please don't hurt her! She's the matchmaker! Please don't…?" Jellal stopped in mid-sentence to see that the armored mage had tightly hugged the utterly terrified Requipt Wings mage.

"Thank you. I don't think he would have asked me out without you to shove him towards my table."

"Uhm… You're welcome…?" The girl gasped out, and Erza set her down, and now a very serious expression was on Erza's face.

"Oh Mavis, what now…?" Hesper sighed, burring her face between her knees, which she had hugged against her chest.

o~o~o~o

 **AN: Yay! A cliff hanger! I think… I'm not too good with cliff hangers… And I don't really like them either… So I know how y'all feel. Don't worry though! The next chapter will come up shortly! R &R!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 goes off to write more awesomeness!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Just this story! (And Hesper my character!)**

 **AN: Yes! Chapter 5! This is soooo awesome! But this one has no romance (or I guess it does, but it's hidden) and it's also the last chapter in this fanfic… ;n;… But, doncha worry! They'll be more to this funny, romantic (and awkward sometimes…?) adventure!**

 **Chapter Five: Hesper's Challenge**

"We need to talk." Erza said, placing Hesper on her seat next to Jellal.

"About…? What?" Hesper gulped. _Please don't let this be another coupling job…_

"Jellal, you give her the details."

"Ah, yes. Hesper, we need you to get back at Mirajane for getting all these couples together."

"Uh huh… And how, do you suppose, I do that…?" Hesper gulped again, her voice filled with worry.

"I will let you come up with a plan. We know that you've been suffering getting us together, and losing another family member would be most devastating, especially if it was something over as stupid over as having an allergic reaction to some spilled cake." Erza said, with her most serious expression.

"O-ok… I'll let you know when I think of something…" Hesper slipped out of her seat by sliding to the floor, because she was in between the new couple. She didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or cry. _Great, now I have to think of a way to get back at Mira… Hopefully THIS won't be the death of me…_ She thought as she got out from under the table, off the floor, and of course, ran into the Demon-in-question.

o~o~o~o (Bout… Ten Minutes Later…)

"Seriously Mira-chan?! I don't even know who this Bickslow character even is!" Hesper said to her sort-of best friend, they having talked about (more like Mira begging her to) getting her younger sister, the very kind and sweet Lisanna, and the apparently loud (and apparently pervy too?) potty mouth Bickslow together. But officially, since Mira knew they both liked each other, and they wanted to be together, though they are both apparently too stubborn to realize it.

"Yes! And the Thunder Legion will be back by tomorrow, so you don't need to start till they get back! Oh and while you're at it… Can you get Evergreen and Elfman together too? I bet Lisanna and Bickslow would love to help! They ship them too!" Mira smiled (but she did more like an evil grin to the shy girl's eyes).

 _Great, now I know that Mira's trying to kill me… But… Now that she gave me the idea… Hehehe… I have a great plan to get a three in one… And I need to find a job that the Strauss siblings and those Thunder Legion people will agree on… I'm also gonna need some help…_

o~o~o~o (The Next Day…)

"WE'RE BACK!" Shouted a very tall and very, uhm, interesting dressed man, well, at least to Hesper, since everyone knew Bickslow's weird outfit.

"We're back! We're back!" Some sort of things ( _are those tiki dolls…?_ Hesper thought) that floated around his head shouted in the guild.

"And, that, Hesper, is the Thunder Legion. Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, and their leader, Laxus. He's the master's grandson." Mirajane pointed out everyone in the very odd looking group. Ever since Hesper arrived at the guild, the group had been out on a very dangerous and long job.

"Hello. You're in my seat." The Fairy mage said to the shocked and scared Hesper. _Gosh this girl's scary…_

"Mira, who's the new girl? Was she here the whole time and I've just noticed her?" Grunted Laxus, as he sat down at his normal seat at the bar, which was next to Hesper, while the oldest Strauss sibling gave him a drink.

"M-My names Hesper. Y-Your Laxus aren't y-you? I've h-heard a lot a-about you…" The Requipt Wing mage stammered out, staring at the floor, being as shy as ever. It's not that she liked him, because she didn't (she heard how much of a jerk he was… Well, maybe she liked how he looked, but that was IT.), but it was the fact that the whole of the little odd group was staring at her, which was making her shy self peek through.

"Kyahaha! So, you're new here? Wanna stop by my place later?" Bickslow winked at her (but you couldn't see due to his visor over his eyes), trying to be a flirt, but failing horribly, because Hesper knew about his crush on Lisanna (also because he was a terrible flirt anyway).

"N-No… I-I would like to k-keep being innocent, t-thank you very m-much." Hesper blushed at the awkward silence after that, and she got up to try to find someplace else to sit, forgetting about her drink on the bar.

"Does she have a stammering problem or something?" Evergreen asked Mira, once the girl was out of ear shot, after sitting down in her rightful spot.

"No! Evergreen don't be mean! She just gets very shy around new folks, and since she's never seen you guys before, she got nervous." Mira explained, worried about her shy friend.

"I think she was into me." Bickslow chuckled.

"I think! Into me! I think!" His babies chirped flying around him.

Freed rolled his eyes at his friends antics. "What is her type of magic?"

"I have R-Requipt W-Wing magic. D-Do you want to s-see me u-use it?" The shy mage said, coming back over and reaching over Evergreen to grab her drink.

"Yes. I have never heard of such a magic before. This will certainly be exciting." The man with the green hair said in his monotone voice.

"Uh, yeah sure! Ain't nothin like a hot chick doin some magic!" Bickslow grinned, trying to be a flirt again (and horribly failing yet again too…).

Hesper just ignored that last comment and stepped back to allow for some room. She was really getting better with her shyness, she could now do her magic in front of four complete strangers (to her at least…).

"Requipt: Fairy Wings!" She whispered, (she could now activate her magic silently instead of shouting it out loud for everyone to hear too) and her fairy wings shot out of her back, and she hovered in the air for a bit, showing them off to the group, before saying "Requipt: Dragon Wings!" and now her dragon wings replaced the little fairy wings, and her temporary dragon armor came into view. "Y-You like t-them? I have lots of others, but this is all I'll show for now…" She blushed, the Raijinshuu staring at her in complete silence.

After a few seconds, Ever spoke, being the fairy fanatic. "You… That was amazing! How, when do you learn to do that?! EEE! You're a little fairy!" She screamed, hugging the shocked girl, knocking her to the ground, her wings and armor disappearing. "Laxus, can we keep her?! Please!?"

"Maybe… I have an idea… That depends if she can beat me in a fight. You guys had to do it to in order to be in my group, so she has to too. (Though none of you actually beat me…)" The leader of the group said, a grin appearing on his scarred face.

"U-Uh, I uh… Well, it's not like I would get this opportunity often, so uhm, sure, I-I'll fight you I guess…" She smiled shyly at him, trying to pry off the Fairy mage.

"Great. The fight will be the day after tomorrow. Get training shy stuff."

"WHAT?! WHY DON'T I GET TO FIGHT YOU?! THIS IS COMPLETELY UNFAIR!" Natsu screamed at Laxus, who just punched him in the face at his stupidness, knocking him out as well.

"There, you got you're fight. Happy?" Laxus chuckled, while he and his gang walked out of the guild, eyeing the very terrified Requipt Wings mage, as she went to wake up Natsu.

"Oh Mavis, what have I done?!"

o~o~o~o

 **AN: And this is the end of The Matchmaking Project! But this is only the beginning of a new adventure! Oh, I'm so jealous of Hesper! I wish I could be in that crazy guild too… Despite it being crazy… Haha… *sweat drop* Well, I'm off to write another adventure!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 signs off! :3**


End file.
